Heretofore, it has been known to reduce the embarrassing and undesirable noises associated with urination especially when this occurs in relatively tight or compact quarters. U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,710 issued to Sumner on May 21, 1968 attempted to solve the problem by introducing a foam into the toilet immediately prior to urination. The foam completely covers the surface of the water in the toilet. The foam is dispensed from a tablet, liquid or spray. Because the foam engages the sides of the toilet, the problem of a residual film sticking to the sides of the toilet is presented. When the user is required to use a liquid or spray, another problem of applying too much or too little of the foam arises.
Another solution was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,070 issued to Prince on Dec. 13, 1977. This device consists of a floating, rotatable ball that is secured to the side of the toilet bowl. The rotatable ball is coated with a non-stick coating and remains in the toilet at all times. Cleanliness of the rotatable ball becomes a problem with passage of time.